<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bottle Rocket by toyboxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700715">Bottle Rocket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyboxxx/pseuds/toyboxxx'>toyboxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, I wrote this for me okay, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyboxxx/pseuds/toyboxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Max growing up, David's desires take a sharp turn. He learns the true meaning of "in for a penny, in for a pound".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David/Max (Camp Camp)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Zero to Sixty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: Max is underage in this fic. Max is 14, David is 27. Read at your own risk. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>EDIT: Aged Max up to 15. Because fuck you don't question me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to the counselor cabin swung open and Max waltzed right in. "Okay, I put those little shits to bed, where's my bargain?"</p><p>David glanced up from his desk and smiled fondly. "Alright, Max, a deal's a deal." He gestured over to the coffee table where his smartphone rested beside the television remote.</p><p>"Fuck yes," Max cheered as he kicked the door shut. He plopped down on the couch and helped himself to the modern technology at his disposal while trapped in the middle of nowhere at a summer camp.</p><p>It was late in the evening at Camp Campbell. Max had returned every year to the camp since he was ten years old, and while the amount of kids had dwindled a bit Max still remained. Whether he came because he wanted to or rather his parents needed somewhere to dump him was debatable, but David was thrilled to have him regardless.</p><p>Since Gwen left, David needed a bit of help looking after the kids. Now that Max was fifteen and knew the camp remarkably well, David had promoted him to "Junior Counselor" and paid him in phone and television privileges. Maybe Max half-assed his duties, but it was still a win in David's book. It also meant Max stayed in the counselor cabin with him, which David enjoyed much more than he ought to admit.</p><p>Shaking that thought away, David left his weekly planner and got up to grab himself a drink. "Do you want anything, Max?"</p><p>"A soda."</p><p>"Ah. Of course."</p><p>David also kept sodapop and other sweets around for Max. Perhaps he spoiled the boy while he was here but considering the treatment he got at home David supposed a bit of pampering was earned. David grabbed a cold bottle from the fridge as well as an iced tea for himself and joined Max on the couch in front of the television.</p><p>A horror movie was playing. David didn't particularly care for them but Max adored horror movies so he made sure to rent plenty for him. David supposed rated R films were part of his safe little rebellion against the system, and his parents. He glanced at Max fondly as the boy opened his bottle of soda and chuckled when he spilt some of it on his beloved blue hoodie.</p><p>"Shut up," Max growled, but he was smirking as he did so.</p><p>"Silly boy," David teased as he grabbed a napkin from the coffee table to pat Max's collar dry. He felt like a mother hen fretting over her brood. "Remember to tap the cap so it won't fizz over like that."</p><p>"That never works for me," Max replied. "Besides, you're the one who grabbed it from the fridge. Maybe you shook it on purpose."</p><p>"I would never!"</p><p>Max snorted but tilted his head up to let David clean up. He didn't pull away either when David got carried away and started stroking his neck with the tips of his fingers. It was almost as if he didn't even notice. He was so trusting of David. The man felt like a pervert, and he quickly pulled away while silently kicking himself for letting himself go like that.</p><p>They watched the movie in relative silence with Max occasionally scrolling on David's phone when he got bored. David had considered getting Max his own phone for when he's at camp but he soon realized that may have been crossing a line. He might already be crossing a line with his behavior now, letting Max stay in the cabin and letting him have all kinds of special privileges. David tried to justify it to himself that Max deserved it. The boy had such a rough home life, he deserved all the fun he could have while at a summer camp that he detested. David wondered if Max still detested it, even after all this time.</p><p>"Max," David said, lowering the volume of the television. "Do you like it here?"</p><p>Max shrugged. "Sure."</p><p>"More than at home?"</p><p>"What kind of question is that? Anywhere is better than my parents house."</p><p>"Ah." David frowned and looked at his lap. Max eyed him dubiously.</p><p>"What's up, David? Why are you asking me that?"</p><p>"I just want to make sure you're happy here."</p><p>Max was silent for a bit. He tapped the glass of his soda bottle as his brow furrowed. "Yeah. I'd say so."</p><p>David smiled. "I'm glad."</p><p>The conversation lulled into silence once more. When it was quiet like this, just the two of them, David enjoyed it immensely, especially after a long day of wrangling a group of loud children. The silence was interrupted when Max set his bottle down particularly loud on the coffee table.</p><p>"David. Why do you try so hard for me?" He sounded so serious, and he wasn't looking at David as he spoke.</p><p>"What do you mean, Max?"</p><p>"I mean why do you try so hard? You do so much for me here, more than anyone else has. What do you get out of it?"</p><p>"I-I…" David was caught off guard. He didn't really know what to say, especially when he couldn't be honest. The truth was David loved him. Loved him so much that sometimes David didn't know what to do with it all. He had to think of something quick as the silence stretched one. "I-I'm your camp counselor. Of course I'm going to try hard for you, and for all my campers."</p><p>Max didn't seem to like that answer. He frowned as he got up from the couch and walked towards the various camp pictures David kept on his corkboard. "So I'm just another camper. You'd do all this stuff for any of them."</p><p><em>No. Only you</em>. "Max, what's wrong? Why are you asking me this so suddenly?"</p><p>"Because you're not being honest with me."</p><p>A chill went down David's spine. Fear, shame, guilt, it all welled up in the pit of his stomach at the idea that Max <em>knew</em>. His mind was racing, his heart pounding, he itched with the urge to run. Max turned to look at him and it must have shown all over his face what he was feeling because the boy's face softened.</p><p>"David, I'm not mad."</p><p>"Not mad?" David repeated as he got to his feet. "You should be! You should be outraged, disgusted, or… or something!"</p><p>"But I'm not!" Max replied, matching David's rising anxiety. "David, I… I need you to tell me. Am I different from the other campers?"</p><p>"Of course you are," David replied without hesitation, stepping closer.</p><p>"Then answer me. Why are you trying so hard for me?"</p><p>David took another step closer and Max mirrored him. With Max looking at him like that, David didn't think he could tell the truth. "Because I…"</p><p>David had a decision to make. He could lie and deal with whatever Max had to say to him, or he could tell the truth and also deal with whatever Max had to say. David didn't know what the right answer was, what Max wanted to hear or not. But another part of him considered just throwing all caution to the wind and going all in. If Max already knew, what did he have to lose?</p><p>Max said his name, once, his pretty blue eyes glistening, and that third part of David grew so loud it was impossible to ignore. So he didn't.</p><p>David kissed him. He closed the gap between them with one stride, cupped Max's face, and kissed him.</p><p>There was a rush of excitement. Max's lips were soft and warm, and the boy was so small. Max had grown a lot since his first year of camp, but he was still such a little thing, and David easily curled his arms around him and held him close. David wasn't sure how long he had been kissing him before he realized Max was kissing back.</p><p>Max let his lips fall open, and then David's tongue was everywhere. Max tried to keep up but in the end he went limp as his mouth was plundered. David smoothed his hands down his back, pulling him closer until their fronts were pressed flush together, and Max's little body was trembling so much as he clung to David's shoulders.</p><p>Consequences were so far away from them in that moment, and David was utterly lost in the feel of Max's tongue. He tasted like sugar and chocolate, like something forbidden that by all means he shouldn't be having but he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. He moaned against Max's lips, sliding his hands down to grasp his waist, pressing as close as he possibly could. And Max-- he was being swept along with the current, clinging to David as their bodies moved together. David crowded him back against the wall then pulled away to pepper kisses to his neck, and Max whispered his name as he leaned into it.</p><p>David couldn't think. He could barely even breathe. The only thing in his mind was Max, Max, Max. He grasped the boy by his hair and brought him in for another kiss. Max moaned and rolled his hips forward. David growled and grabbed at his hips to grind them both together. Max eagerly responded, then suddenly his body went rigid as he let out a sob. He nearly collapsed to the ground if David hadn't been holding him up. Max's body convulsed as he dug his fingers into David's arms and he pulled away only then, his eyes wide with surprise.</p><p>"Max, did you just…?"</p><p>"I-I… I don't know…" Max clutched at David's shirt. "I-It was just so much and I couldn't… it was happening before I could stop it."</p><p>"Hush, hush, I'm sorry," David whispered to him as he kissed his wet cheeks. "It's okay. I didn't mean to overwhelm you."</p><p>"David…"</p><p>"I know, I know."</p><p>"You <em>kissed</em> me--"</p><p>"I <em>know</em>."</p><p>"Kiss me again."</p><p>So David did. Much gentler than before, but with the same amount of excitement. He slipped his hand down Max's stomach to gently palm at his crotch, where it was already damp and messy, and Max grunted and jerked away. David cooed at him, then slowly unbuttoned his jeans.</p><p>"D-David, no, I don't want you to see--"</p><p>"Hey, it's okay. Don't be afraid. You didn't do anything wrong."</p><p>"But it's so embarrassing."</p><p>David shook his head and kissed Max's lips once before he slowly sank to his knees. He dragged Max's jeans down, then hooked his fingers into his underwear to gently roll down the hem, being careful not to brush it against his sensitive cock. Wetness coated the inside of his boxers, and there was still white leaking from the head of his softened prick. David licked his lips at the sight. This was <em>Max</em>. This was happening so fast, but the last thing David wanted to do was stop.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry," Max said meekly.</p><p>"Hush, it's okay," he soothed gently. "Let's get you out of this mess." He helped Max step out of his soiled underwear and jeans and tossed them aside, then he refocused on Max's adorable little cock and his mouth went dry. It was still twitching pathetically. David bit his lip to suppress a laugh. He truly hadn't meant to overwhelm the boy so quickly, but it seemed so easy with a horny fifteen-year-old like Max.</p><p>"Don't stare…"</p><p>"I'm just going to clean you up, okay?"</p><p>Max nodded, and David smiled slyly as he grasped Max's hips with both hands. The boy looked puzzled, then distraught as he realized what David was about to do. It was too late of course as David took him into his mouth. He sucked gently, but there wasn't anything he could about his tongue as he lavished the sensitive head, gathering up all the slick he could find. Max practically howled, his knees buckling as his hands flew to David's hair.</p><p>"Fuck--! David, that's so <em>gross</em>!"</p><p><em>Not to me</em>, David thought. Max tasted delicious. He tasted like temptation and gratification. David closed his eyes and took Max in all the way to the base, holding him comfortably on his tongue, then slowly pulled back. He wondered if he could get Max hard again like this, if Max's poor body could even handle it. He didn't have to wonder for long as Max's cock did just that. Like magic, it filled out between David's lips, and he pulled off to stroke it with his hand and marvel at Max and his beauty. The boy's penis was perfect.</p><p>"David, stop, it hurts!"</p><p>David paused to look up at him in concern. "It hurts?"</p><p>"I-I… I don't know!" Max covered his face with his hands. "It's just so much! It feels good, but it also hurts and it's <em>weird</em>."</p><p>Ah. David smiled again as he went back to stroking him. "It's called overstimulation. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He licked the head again just to tease and Max's hips jerked.</p><p>"David, I <em>can't</em>…"</p><p>"You <em>can</em>."</p><p>David took the tip into his mouth as he stroked the base with his hand. Max's head hit the wall behind him as his hands clenched painfully into David's hair. The man winced as a couple knots came loose, but he'll let Max's have that. He'll return it tenfold as he bobbed his head along his shaft, tonguing the head and suckling. Max gasped and moaned and cussed up a storm. It wasn't long before his hips were moving too, thrusting weakly into David's mouth for more, or maybe he was trying to get away from the intensity.</p><p>His lungs burned, and David pulled off to breathe. His hand kept right on stroking, making obscene wet noises, and David watched in awe as Max's stomach muscles clenched and unclenched. He'd always been entranced by Max, but now he was seeing a whole new facet to the young boy, a side that only he could see. He was Max's first, and as of right now, his one and only. The satisfaction it brought him was immense, and David moaned softly as he leaned forward to press open-mouthed kisses to Max's smooth stomach. He went lower and lower until he'd returned to Max's swollen, leaking cock and swallowed him back down.</p><p>"D-David, I'm gonna come again…"</p><p>David hummed, took his length into his throat until his nose touched Max's pubic hair, and swallowed repeatedly. Max choked above him and pushed at his head. "N-Not in your mouth!" He protested. David chuckled around him, then slowly pulled back.</p><p>"I want it," David rasped. "Come in my mouth." Then he went right back down. He deepthroated Max over and over, repressing his gag reflex and cradling the shaft with his skilled tongue. Max was no match for him.</p><p>With a loud curse, Max grabbed David's head, fucked into his mouth rapidly for several moments, then came with an equally loud curse right down David's throat. It was so warm, and so much, but David dutifully took it all until Max's grip on him went slack and he pulled away. The man coughed and gagged, but this wasn't his first time so he got himself under control quickly.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry," Max said weakly above him. "I didn't mean to… to be so rough at the end."</p><p>David smiled up at him as he rested his cheek against Max's thigh. "You were perfect."</p><p>Max whimpered, then he sank down to the floor right into David's open arms.</p><p>"I can't believe we just did that," Max whispered. He pressed his face into David's shoulder. "Fuck. We just did that."</p><p>"I know." David was just as bewildered. He didn't know what had come over him. In the heat of the moment things unraveled so quickly and before he knew it he wasn't able to stop. Max had looked at him with those wide, nervous eyes, and David was lost. He'd do it again, too, and he turned his face into Max's hair to breathe in his scent.</p><p>"David." Max parted from him to meet his eye. "What do we do now?"</p><p>The repercussions of what they'd done were just now catching up to him, but with Max in his arms and the taste of him lingering in his mouth David found himself not caring. Very out of character for him. He loved rules, loved structure, never stepped a toe out of line. It seemed that Max was changing everything for him.</p><p>"Do you regret it?" David asked. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to go back, pretend nothing had happened between them, but if that was what Max wanted, he supposed he didn't have a choice.</p><p>"No, I don't regret it," Max replied quickly. "In fact, I… I really want to do, um. Do <em>you</em>."</p><p>David raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"You know. Return the favor?"</p><p>"Yes, I understood that," David said with amusement. "It's just that-- are you sure? We can stop it all right here. What we did wasn't good, Max. We'll have to hide it if we keep doing this."</p><p>"Are you saying you'd let me…?"</p><p>David feared what he just said went right over Max's horny little head. "Surely you've learned by now that I can't say no to you," he said fondly. "I just want you to be sure that this is what you want. That <em>I</em> am what you want."</p><p>Nodding eagerly, Max shuffled forward and touched David's chest. "Yeah. I really want you."</p><p>David shuddered at the words. "<em>Max</em>."</p><p>"I'd rather we get off the floor though..."</p><p>The two of them moved from the floor of the cabin and into David's bedroom. There, Max stripped off the rest of his clothes and David did the same. Of course, he'd never been naked in front of Max before, and he wondered if Max had ever seen a naked man in general. Judging by Max's intense, bewildered stare, he had not.</p><p>It was flattering. David had never been one to turn heads, never had people fawning over him or scrambling to get his attention, and he couldn't help but enjoy Max's open and honest desire on his young face.</p><p>David realized in that moment that he was very much in love with Max. Maybe he always had been. That thought was a little scary, so he didn't ponder it long as he reached for Max and pulled him close. The boy was so warm, so soft. David cupped his cheek and tilted his head up and decided he was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, and he couldn't believe that he was all his. Even if it was just for the night.</p><p>"This feels weird," Max mumbled.</p><p>Alarm bells went off in David's head. "What's wrong? Do you want to stop?"</p><p>"No! No, I just meant that… you know. We're <em>naked</em>. Never felt so much skin before…"</p><p>"Oh." David relaxed and rubbed his palms down the length of Max's slender back. "Yes. I think it's nice." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Max's forehead in a lingering kiss.</p><p>"U-um. David?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I can feel you."</p><p>He chuckled. "I sure hope you can."</p><p>"No, you dork. I mean your dick."</p><p>"Oh!" Embarrassed, David put a little distance between their bodies. He was already half-hard. "I guess I'm just excited."</p><p>Max looked up at him through his lashes and smiled shyly. "Because of me?"</p><p>"Of course." David brushed his fingers under Max's chin and guided him up into a kiss. He kept the kisses gentle and slow. He'd learned his lesson from earlier when Max went off like a bottle rocket. As exciting as that is, David would take it slow from here on out. It was easy to forget just how young and inexperienced Max really was.</p><p>When they parted again, Max let out a giggle and hid his face into David's neck again.</p><p>"What?" David asked with a chuckle.</p><p>"I just realized how accurate that one saying is. 'Is that a gun in your pocket?'" He laughed again, his back shaking under David's hands.</p><p>"That's where your mind is?"</p><p>"You're the one with your dick poking me in the stomach."</p><p>David grinned and laughed happily. He couldn't believe how natural and comfortable this felt between them, just the two of them giggling as they held each other naked. He loved the boy in his arms so much he didn't think his heart could hold it all.</p><p>"I want to see it," Max said finally. He looked up at the older man. "Can I?"</p><p>David couldn't deny him. He kissed Max once, then moved backward to the bed and crawled onto the mattress. He reclined against the pillows and got comfortable then spread his legs to let Max settle between them.</p><p>"<em>Whoa</em>…" Max whispered. It stroked some primal part of David's ego to hear that.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Max glanced up at him and smirked. "Don't go getting a big head," he retorted. "It's just barely bigger than mine."</p><p>David appreciated Max's teasing. It meant he was comfortable enough to be himself, and his heart swelled with affection. "You still have some growing to do," he replied. He regretted his words a moment later. It was just another reminder of how young Max was, their age gap, and the general wrongness of what they were doing. Guilt gnawed at him, but it was far outweighed by his desire.</p><p>Max's warm hands touched his thighs and David was jolted back into the present, to what was happening in front of him. Max was kneeling between his legs, staring at his groin, his hands nervously inching forward to touch him. His small fingers brushed his pubic hair, and David's hips jerked involuntarily.</p><p>"It's red," Max said.</p><p>"Well… I do have red hair."</p><p>Max chuckled, dispersing some of the tension that had formed, then he boldly grasped David's length in his hand. His grip was loose, curious, inexperienced, but David found it hopelessly erotic. Max had never done this before, only with David, and that made him so turned on he was dizzy. His cock filled out in Max's hand and the boy carefully stroked him, feeling the protruding veins and the loose foreskin. It felt good. So good. David sighed and leaned back.</p><p>"It's different," Max said, tilting David's cock this way and that, using his other hand to roll and stroke the balls. "Different from mine, I mean. In a good way." He sat back on his heels and shuffled forward. Then he did what guys always do: sized each other up.</p><p>"I-It doesn't matter, Max," David said in a trembling, amused voice. He tried to focus but all he could think about was that their cocks were touching. Max's prick was pressed against his own, warm and stiff and lovely, and David could barely keep his hands clenched at his sides.</p><p>"I wanted to know," Max said simply. He gripped both of their lengths in one hand and gave an experimental pump. The friction was a little dry, a little rough, but it was heaven all at once.</p><p>Side by side, of course David's was bigger. He was longer, thicker, with a slightly tapered head. Max was shorter with a rounder mushroom head. He was also circumcised, which David had noticed earlier. In the end it really didn't matter, but the fact that David knew all these things about Max's penis meant everything.</p><p>"This is so fucking hot," Max said hoarsely. He rolled the tips of their cocks together, smearing slick over the heads, and he let out a soft moan.</p><p>David would have to agree. This was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him, and they'd barely even begun. He closed his eyes, ignored all the little voices in his head telling him how wrong this was, and let himself enjoy it for once.</p><p>David's eyes shot open a moment later as he felt something warm and wet circling his cock. He looked down to see Max bent over with his lips around the tip of his length. David's mouth fell open at the sight, his stomach muscles clenched tight with the sudden urge to come. It was too much to handle. The man quickly clenched his eyes shut and tilted his head back once more, but that didn't block out the noises. Wet and obscene, Max lapped at the swollen head then closed his lips around it to suck. David's breath hitched, his nails nearly tearing the sheets.</p><p>"Max, <em>Max</em>, ease up! Please!"</p><p>The heavenly suction ceased as Max pulled away, then David could breathe again. "Was it bad?" Max asked hesitantly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p>"No, no, not at all," David said quickly to ease Max's worries. "The opposite. I just didn't want to, ah, finish so soon."</p><p>Max blushed and smiled shyly. "I get it, I'm a quick shot. I'll try not to embarrass you either."</p><p>Heart aching with fondness, David reached out and brushed Max's hair back from his face. The boy leaned into his palm and gently kissed the inside of his wrist. "Can I keep going?"</p><p>David nodded, and Max settled down on his stomach as he went back to work playing with his new toy. He seemed particularly fascinated with David's foreskin. He rolled it down along the shaft, then back up to tease the flushed head, enjoying the slick noises and the odd folds. It felt incredible, so David did nothing to stop his curious exploration.</p><p>After Max had gotten his fill just looking, he tried using his mouth again. He was careful and slow as he eased his lips over the length, being mindful of his teeth and trying not to be too generous with his tongue. David could enjoy the slow burn of pleasure rather than the overwhelming stimulation from earlier. He understood why Max had popped off so quickly before. The two of them just couldn't help themselves it seemed.</p><p>After everything that had happened that evening, not even David could try to hold off his orgasm for long. He gently tugged on Max's hair to pull him off as he got close. "I'm nearly there," David rasped as he took over, wrapping his own hand around the shaft to skillfully pump it.</p><p>"You could do it in my mouth?" Max suggested.</p><p>"Ah, Max…"</p><p>"You did it for me."</p><p>David really, really wanted that. "<em>Nngh</em>, think of this as… the beginners course. Swallowing is for, <em>hah</em>, the experts."</p><p>Max didn't seem very happy with that answer, but he relented regardless. He adjusted himself to lay beside David to watch, leaning his head on the man's shoulder while hooking his leg over his knee. David didn't hesitate to latch his free hand onto Max's soft thigh.</p><p>"M-Max… kiss me?"</p><p>The boy was quick to respond, leaning up to press their mouths together in a messy kiss. David moaned desperately. It was just enough as he finally reached his own peak and spilled all over his fingers. It wasn't his most intense orgasm ever, but it was still powerful and lasted much longer than his usual wank session. Max pulled away to see and was transfixed by the sight.</p><p>"There's so much," the boy observed.</p><p>David was panting as he slowly uncoiled his hand. Webs of seed coated his fingers and he grimaced at the mess. He always hated that part. "Max, will you grab those tissues over there?"</p><p>Max moved but not for the tissues. He grabbed David's wrist and brought his soiled hand to his mouth to lick the sperm right off his fingers. The boy's face immediately soured in disgust. "<em>Blegh</em>! What the fuck?"</p><p>David barked out a laugh. "Max! What did you expect?! Whipped cream?!"</p><p>"But you ate it!"</p><p>"Let's just say it's an acquired taste." David rolled off the bed to grab his discarded shirt and used it to wipe off his hand.</p><p>"Did I taste like that?" Max wondered aloud.</p><p>Picking up the rest of his clothes and throwing them in the hamper, David shrugged. "I wasn't really thinking about taste at the time," he explained. He turned back to the bed and crawled back onto it, this time crawling over Max's form and straddling him. "But if it matters to you, I like the way you taste." He playfully licked Max's nose to make his point, and Max groaned and shoved him away.</p><p>"You're so gross, David."</p><p>"I'm only gross for you."</p><p>Max flushed all the way to the tips of his ears and it was utterly adorable. "I like it," he confessed in a whisper. A secret just between them. David smiled and brushed his fingers through his wild hair before leaning down to kiss him once more.</p><p>They rolled in the sheets for a bit longer, kissing and giggling and overall just being tooth-rottingly affectionate. David had never gotten so much of Max's unfiltered affection before, without walls or guarded insults or passive aggressive jabs. Max was completely relaxed, eyes sparkling with happiness, round face soft and tender. He was so beautiful, David couldn't help but tell him so.</p><p>"I'm what?" Max asked in utter disbelief.</p><p>"Beautiful," David sighed dreamily as he rubbed Max's waist. He wondered if anybody had ever called him that before.</p><p>"David," Max mumbled with an uneasy chuckle, his eyes darting to the side. David was on his back with Max draped along his front and he could feel his heartbeat spike.</p><p>"Thank you for trusting me," the man continued. "This night has been… absolutely wonderful."</p><p>"You're talking like it's over," Max said as he traced idle shapes over David's chest.</p><p>"You mean it's not?"</p><p>"I thought that maybe… we were going to…" Max gestured vaguely with his hand, and David furrowed his brow. The boy sighed. "Have sex!"</p><p>There was a short pause before David laughed. "We did! Technically. We achieved orgasm in each other's presence."</p><p>"But we didn't-- I didn't go inside you or you inside me or anything like that."</p><p>"Oh, Max. There's a lot more to a sexual relationship than just that. Besides, it didn't seem right to just jump straight to the Olympics after only a couple laps around the track."</p><p>Max's face paled. "Is sex that difficult?"</p><p>"Ah, maybe that wasn't the best analogy. It's not really difficult, but it can be a lot. Considering what just kissing did to you, I was worried that would overwhelm you. I didn't want to scare you right out the gate, Max. And in case you've forgotten, you're quite a bit younger than me."</p><p>Max frowned. "Of course I didn't forget." He rolled off David and flopped onto his back. "That's going to be a big problem for us, isn't it."</p><p>David propped himself into his side so he could watch Max's face. "Yes," he answered truthfully. "But it's not just your age. There's also the fact that I knew you when you were ten. I'm also old enough to know better. People will think I groomed you." He sighed and rubbed at his temple. "I'm sorry, Max. We really didn't think this through."</p><p>"Hey, hey!" Sharp blue eyes bored right into David's skull and he shivered. "Don't you start backing out on me now, damn it! We're in this together. You and I. I'm all in if you are. If I'm honest, I think I've been all in a lot longer than just tonight."</p><p>"What are you saying, Max?"</p><p>"I'm saying I love you, moron."</p><p>The air between them stilled. David's mouth went dry as his heart leapt into his throat.</p><p>"I think I… I think I've loved you for awhile." Max wouldn't look at him. He just stared at the ceiling. "I definitely crushed on you for years, but something about this year felt different. I was different. And so were you, apparently. I know I'm young and stupid and all that bullshit that adults say but I just don't care."</p><p>"I don't either."</p><p>Max turned to look at him and he continued. "I guess that's not entirely true. I do care, but at the same time I don't. I don't care that you're fifteen, I don't care many years younger than me you are, I don't care how much the world says we can't be together and heck-- maybe we shouldn't. But I don't care!" David darted forward to kiss Max firmly on the lips. "I love you, too, Max. More than I've ever loved anyone else."</p><p>Max's face crumpled into tears. "David," he rasped, reaching for him, and David swept him up into a series of passionate kisses. He didn't hold back this time. He kissed Max like it was the first time, clutching him close and rolling their tongues together greedily. Max hooked his leg over David's hip and David grasped his thigh as they rolled over to where the boy was on top.</p><p>"David," Max repeated breathlessly as he pulled back. "I'm, ah, ready to go again." He leaned back a bit to show that he was hard as he slowly grinded into David's middle.</p><p>"Oh, Max," David said sweetly, sliding his hands along Max's torso, feeling his chest and stomach. He loved the way the boy felt under his palms. He was still on that cusp of being an adult, his body filling out in suggestive ways while still retaining youthful features in his face. Max's shoulders were widening, his collarbone pronounced and waist tapered and lean. A young man in his own right, and yet still a child.</p><p>David grasped at Max's cock while his other hand groped and kneaded at the swell of his rump. If he was a crude man, he'd tell Max his ass was phenomenal. Instead, he said something more along the lines of "You have a lovely behind, Max."</p><p>"Oh my god, David," Max snorted as he shook his head. His amusement quickly turned into arousal as David thumbed at the head of his length. He smeared the slick gathering there down the shaft and stroked him languidly. Max moaned and rolled his hips into his fist, pressing his hands against David's chest as leverage, and David couldn't look away from him.</p><p>David had never thought of himself as a bad person. He wondered if his love for Max made him evil, some kind of predator attracted to a boy much too young for him. But as he watched Max come apart above him, his face contorted with pleasure, lovely body flexing as he moved, David couldn't for the life of him remember why this was all wrong. How could loving Max be a bad thing? He put it out of his mind for now, he had a much more pressing matter to worry about-- which was currently pressing against Max's lovely behind.</p><p>"You've got me wound up, too," David panted as he grinded upwards.</p><p>"Heh, I'm surprised you can even get it up so soon, old man."</p><p>Ah, there's that spunk David loves so much. "Old man? I'm twenty-seven, not sixty!</p><p>Max adjusted himself by lifting his hips so that David's cock was aligned with his own. He took over by wrapping his hands around the both of them and rolling his hips forward. He winced at the dry friction. "I thought this would feel better," he grumbled.</p><p>"Here," David said as he reached for his bedside table. He held Max steady on top of him with one hand while he rummaged around for a moment before he finally pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. "This will help." He popped the cap then drizzled a generous dollop over their lengths. It was a little cold, but it warmed quickly under David's hand. Max's reaction was immediate.</p><p>"Holy <em>shit</em>," he gasped, his hips already moving. "<em>Fuck</em>, that's good…"</p><p>David grinned and sped up his movements. Max's head rolled on his shoulders, his hips practically humping David's fist, as moans and curses spilled from his lips.</p><p>"Tell me," David said above the wet noises and moans. "Tell me what you're feeling."</p><p>"I-I'm feeling… God, it feels so good, David…"</p><p>"Yeah?" David slid his free hand up Max's stomach to rub at his nipples. The boy nearly choked on his breath as his body went rigid. David smiled and filed Max's sensitive nipples away for later.</p><p>"Faster," Max begged, digging his nails into David's shoulders. He thrusted his hips so wildly David was forced to let go of them both as the boy humped him like a dog. It was almost cute.</p><p>"Max, calm down--"</p><p>"Fuck, I need to come, let me come…"</p><p>That was it. David wrapped his arms around Max and rolled them over in one motion. He grasped Max's thighs and spread his legs wide, then set to work grinding their groins together with practiced, efficient thrusts.</p><p>"<em>David</em>!" Max cried out, covering his mouth with both hands before David smacked them away. He wouldn't let Max hide his noises, he wanted to hear them all.</p><p>It felt like real sex, raw and primal, and David took a moment to imagine Max writhing like this on his cock. He'd be so tight, so warm, completely untouched by anyone else-- David's mouth fell open as he found himself suddenly on the brink of orgasm. He reached between them to furiously stroke Max's cock, determined to get him off first, and the boy came with a shrill whine as white splattered all over his chest. David was amazed he still had any left, but that thought dissolved in white hot pleasure as David spilled just another second later, adding to the sticky mess between their bodies.</p><p>David collapsed into his back and the two of them laid there for several long moments trying to catch their breath. It felt like he was floating. David hadn't been so "active" since… ever. It was quite a work out, more than hiking or kayaking ever did.</p><p>"Are you… are you alright, Max?" David said breathlessly.</p><p>"I can't move."</p><p>"Neither can I."</p><p>"So let's just lay here."</p><p>David chuckled and slid his hand across the sheets to lace their fingers together. "Okay, Max."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I hope to add more chapters to this since it's basically just a smut dump fic but I guess it depends on how well it's received. Please tell me your thoughts! I look forward to it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Olympics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max and David learn a bit more about each other, and their bodies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of running water roused Max from sleep. He guessed it was the bathroom sink. He raised his head from the pillow and glanced around the room, remembered where he was and what had happened, then grinned and flopped back onto the bed. He intended to fall back asleep, but then the door opened and somebody crawled into the bed behind him. Lean arms wrapped around him and Max hummed in content.</p><p>"Oh, I hope I didn't wake you," David murmured into his shoulder. "Good morning, Max."</p><p>"Mm." He rolled over and burrowed himself into David's chest. To his delight, he was still nude. "What time is it?"</p><p>"Six o'clock."</p><p>"Jesus fuck."</p><p>"Language," David scolded absently. He rubbed his palm up and down Max's back. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Tired."</p><p>The sun hadn't risen yet. It was so quiet, so peaceful, so the two of them remained there and dozed for a bit longer. David continued to rub at Max's back, sometimes traveling up to play with his hair, then back down to drag his nails over his shoulder blades. Eventually, he tucked his hand under Max's chin and lifted his head. The boy blinked at him tiredly and smiled. "Hi," he whispered shyly.</p><p>"Hi," David replied, nuzzling his forehead against Max's. "You're very cute when you're asleep."</p><p>Max grinned, delighted by David's sweetness, and turned away to hide his face in the man's neck. "You're such a creep."</p><p>"Mm, you like it."</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>He chuckled, and Max could feel it from where he was pressed against his throat. The skin there was too tempting, so Max bit down hard without warning.</p><p>"Ow!" David yelped. "What was that for?"</p><p>"For watching me sleep." He bit him again, and David jerked away.</p><p>"<em>Ouch</em>, Max, that really hurts."</p><p>Max soothed his vicious bites with kisses as an apology. David hummed his approval and hugged him closer. "We ought to get up."</p><p>"<em>Hell</em> no. I think we should both forget about everything else and sleep in today."</p><p>"Now Max, you know what they say; the early bird gets the worm!"</p><p>Max raised his head to meet David's eye. He smirked. "Do I get your worm?"</p><p>David spluttered and blushed. Max didn't know why. They were literally in bed together.</p><p>"Hey, David."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Max lowered his eyelids and tapped his mouth. David huffed in amusement, then leaned closer and pressed a sweet kiss to Max's lips. It didn't last long before David pulled away and left the bed.</p><p>"<em>Daviiiid</em>," Max whined, reaching after him.</p><p>"We have work to do, Max," David reminded him. He went about the room gathering his clothes for the day and Max lazily watched him.</p><p>"But it's so early. And I'm so tired…"</p><p>David chuckled as he came over to kiss his forehead. "Then sleep a bit more. I'll come wake you when breakfast starts." He headed for the bathroom and Max raised his head up from the pillow.</p><p>"David, wait!"</p><p>The man paused in the doorway. Max bit his lip nervously as he blushed. "I, um. I love you."</p><p>David's eyes softened. "I love you, too." He blew Max a kiss, then disappeared into the bathroom. The shower turned on not long after and Max was lulled back into sleep.</p><hr/><p>David woke him at breakfast like he promised and a new day began.</p><p>Max had never been involved in anything remotely close to a relationship before. He kissed a couple classmates in middle school and that was the end of his experience. To put it simply, he'd gone from zero to sixty in a very short amount of time. Maybe that would scare a lot of people, and rightfully so, but either Max hadn't fully caught up to the situation at hand or he was just that comfortable being involved with David that he didn't feel any fear or regret. He was thrilled to be with David, even proud of it.</p><p>It certainly didn't hurt that Max basically had the man wrapped around his little finger since he was ten.</p><p>Max wasn't sure how to properly act around David anymore. Not only had Max never been in a relationship before, he'd also never had to hide one. Max wasn't stupid by any means, he was well aware of the fact that what they were doing was very, very illegal. Possibly even morally reprehensible. Still, he was frustrated that he couldn't just kiss and touch David whenever he wanted. True, they were in the middle of nowhere, but kids were everywhere, and Max knew first-hand how much kids were just little sponges that remembered everything.</p><p>What they were doing was a secret to everyone. Max knew that. But that didn't stop him from staring at David's ass or getting an erection at random points during the day just by remembering what David looks like naked. They just had to make it to curfew, Max reminded himself. They could do whatever they wanted as soon as curfew rolled around and Quartermaster's night shift began.</p><p>It was going to be a long day.</p><hr/><p>"I'm heading into town," David announced to him at noon as the campers were herded into the mess hall for lunch. "There are a few things I need to get."</p><p>Max's heart sank. He was hoping he and David could have lunch together in the cabin. "So you're just leaving me with these brats?" He replied.</p><p>"Just for an hour, and you'll have Quartermaster to help you. Please, Max, just behave until I'm back."</p><p>Max crossed his arms and scoffed. "And what if I don't?"</p><p>The man tilted his head and smiled cryptically. "Instead of that, think about what you get if you do behave." He brushed by Max to leave, but as he passed, he dragged his fingers suggestively along the top of Max's jeans.</p><p><em>Oh…</em> Flirting was a new concept to Max, but he was learning fast. It was like a game. David had made his move, now Max had to play along. He watched David go, following the long shape of the man's lean legs with his eyes, and realized he might need to jack off at least once before the day was over.</p><p>An hour later David was back from his mystery errand. He had a grocery bag with him as he exited his car, but when Max tried to peek inside David quickly evaded him and hid it somewhere in the cabin. Max was suspicious, of course, but there wasn't much he could do about it for now.</p><p>Despite the sexual tension and Max's feverish masturbation session in the bathrooms, it was just a regular day at Camp Campbell. David led the charge with the activities, Max carried the rear and kept the kids from straying, and Quartermaster was ever-lurking somewhere in the background. It seemed that Max's entire world was flipped upside down in one night, but everything carried on like nothing happened. He supposed he couldn't complain.</p><p>Over the heads of the younger children, David caught his eye and smiled. Max returned it, heart in his throat and a stomach full of butterflies.</p><hr/><p>It was David's turn to do lights out that evening, so Max waited for him back in the counselors cabin with the drapes drawn tight. He couldn't sit still. He was so eager to be alone with David again, so eager to hug him and kiss him freely without the fear of prying eyes. He'd only had David romantically for one day and he was already addicted. He hoped David craved him just as much.</p><p>When David finally arrived, his eyes immediately found Max's from across the room. He didn't look away as he closed the door behind him and locked it. As soon as the lock clicked into place, Max was out of his seat and launching himself straight into David's arms. Their lips met in furious, hungry kisses, with Max hiking his leg high on David's hip as David's hands greedily roamed over his back and hips.</p><p>"What took you so long?!" Max demanded before biting into David's bottom lip.</p><p>"I'm sorry," David said between kisses. "I tried to be as quick as I could."</p><p>"I missed you so much--"</p><p>"I missed you, too."</p><p>Max threw his arms around David's neck and kissed him with everything he had. David hooked his hands under his thighs and lifted him up, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist as he carried him to the bedroom. There, David dropped him onto the mattress and loomed over him suggestively.</p><p>"So," Max began coyly, already winded.</p><p>"So," David replied.</p><p>"What do you want to do now?"</p><p>David grinned, his eyes lidded and sparkling with promise. "I'm going to have a shower." He then stood up from the bed and casually made his way to the bathroom. Max laid there for a few seconds longer, stunned and a bit furious, before sitting up.</p><p>"Excuse me, what? Why? You had one this morning."</p><p>"I just think it's a good idea."</p><p>"You just… think it's a good idea."</p><p>"Mm-hmm."</p><p>Max blinked several times, speechless, wondering what the absolute fuck was happening.</p><p>David poked his head in from the doorway of the bathroom. "I also think you ought to join me."</p><p>…</p><p>… <em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Max scrambled off the bed after David and quickly shut the bathroom door behind him. David had already stripped off his shirt and was adjusting the water temperature in the shower. Once he was satisfied, he set to work unbuckling his belt and working his shorts off. Max stopped and leaned against the door just to watch.</p><p>Objectively, David was attractive, even with that awful farmers tan. He was tall, healthy, fit, with a handsome smile to match. Max was perfectly content watching him strip down to his birthday suit, but froze when he noticed that David had… <em>scars</em>. Lots of them. He didn't notice them last night for a multitude of reasons but now they were impossible to ignore under the luminescent bathroom lights. The cluster of raised white scar tissue on his back was especially alarming. Max wanted to ask, but he was a bit afraid to learn the answer, so he put it aside for now.</p><p>"Aren't you going to get undressed?" David prompted, now standing and leaning against the bathroom sink, so casual in his nudity. Max envied his bravery.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, just-- gimme a sec." Max began the task of taking off his clothes. He felt the weight of David's stare like a thick blanket. He'd been waiting for this all day but now he couldn't help but feel nervous.</p><p>"I know it's a little silly to ask after the fact," David said as he watched. "But I was wondering if you've ever had a boyfriend before. Or a girlfriend?"</p><p>Of course it's reasonable David would ask, but it was still embarrassing. Max blushed red as he kept his eyes fixed on the floor. "N-No. Nothing like that." He hesitated with his underwear, but David had already seen all of him so those came off too.</p><p>"I see." There was a hint of smugness in David's voice. Maybe even satisfaction. Clearly David liked being Max's first, in several aspects, but considering Max's age it wasn't much of an accomplishment.</p><p>"And you?" Max replied as he boldly stepped closer. "Girlfriends? Boyfriends?"</p><p>"Yes and yes. Only a few. I didn't actually date anyone until college, and I didn't lose my virginity until I was twenty."</p><p>Max nodded, filing those facts away into the "David" section of his brain that was rapidly growing in size. He knew David liked boys, obviously, or Max wouldn't be here, but even before he'd always suspected that David swung from both sides of the tree. He imagined a younger David, shy and awkward and exploring his sexuality for the first time.</p><p>"For that first time," Max said as he leaned into David's space. "Was it a man or a woman?"</p><p>"A woman." David reached for Max's hip and pulled him forward so their bodies were touching. "The second time was a man." His hand slipped between Max's thighs to play with his cock that was already stirring to life. "That second time made me realize I had a preference."</p><p>Max exhaled as his eyelids fluttered. "Yeah?"</p><p>"After him was Bonquisha."</p><p>The mood that had been building between them deflated as Max burst into laughter. "You <em>fucked</em> Bonquisha?!"</p><p>David's cheeks were pink as he bit his lip. "That's a story for another time."</p><p>Max let him have that, but only because he really wanted to fool around and the steam of the shower was fogging up the bathroom. However, he wouldn't be forgetting that story anytime soon.</p><p>After a bit of kissing, they finally migrated to the shower. David practically had to pry Max off him once they were under the spray. "This is an actual shower, not just a fancy place to kiss," David teased. His usual gravity-defying bangs were plastered to his forehead and Max found it to be kind of hot.</p><p>"Right. Yeah, I knew that."</p><p>Max had never washed his hair with a raging boner before. David was standing right next to him, naked and soaking wet, and now he was supposed to not touch him and just have a regular shower. Why had David invited him in the first place? Max was a little miffed, but he supposed he couldn't complain. It was basically free porn as he watched David put his own hands all over his naked body.</p><p>Max took his turn under the shower spray to rinse his hair out, unwittingly putting his back to David. He was startled a moment later when David crowded him against the shower wall and pinned him there.</p><p>"David?" Max questioned nervously. David's lean arms boxed him in as he loomed over him. Why was the man so freakishly tall?!</p><p>"Just wanted to make sure you were thorough," David purred, sliding one of his hands down Max's back to squeeze his ass. "I thought maybe we could go to the Olympics tonight."</p><p>Holy shit. <em>Holy shit</em>. David was talking about <em>sex</em>. David was talking about <em>fucking</em> him.</p><p>"Y-You mean… inside me?" Max whispered.</p><p>"If you want." David peppered the back of his neck with soothing kisses. "You can go inside me if you'd prefer."</p><p>His head was already swimming with the possibilities. He wanted both, he wanted everything, he wanted everything at the same time. He was so hard it hurt and he could barely think as all his blood was currently in his dick.</p><p>"Max?" David prompted, his fingers teasing between the cleft of his ass.</p><p>"I-I… I don't know…"</p><p>"That's okay. If that seems like too much we can just wait--"</p><p>"No! No, I want it." Max moaned as David dragged his tongue up the side of his neck. "I-I want you to fuck me first."</p><p>"Very good."</p><p>David's wet fingers dipped lower and then suddenly they were rubbing directly against something that Max had never thought to touch before. He knew the machanics of anal sex, he'd watched enough porn, but he'd never put much thought into how it actually worked. Now, it was all suddenly made very clear to him that David's penis would be going inside his asshole. David's long, thick penis inside his very small, virgin hole.</p><p>Max didn't realize how fast his breathing had gotten until David's hand was in his hair as he whispered soothing words into his ear. "Breathe, Max. Relax. We'll go as slow as you need to." His fingers kept massaging that same spot and Max whimpered. "See? Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you."</p><p>"David, that feels so weird…"</p><p>"I know. I thought so, too, the first time."</p><p>The rubbing continued for a bit longer until David very carefully eased one finger inside. Max sucked in a breath as his fingers scrabbled along the tile wall. David was right there to calm him down, showering him with kisses and praises as he stroked his cock with his other hand. A second finger was added, and then David was pumping them in and out, nice and slow, and Max pressed his forehead against the wall as he whined.</p><p>"Do you like it, Max?" David asked as he thumbed the head of his cock.</p><p>Max nodded drunkenly. He really did. As strange as it felt, he couldn't help but like the sensation. It wasn't enough to make him come or anything like that, but he understood why people could find it pleasurable. Maybe it would feel even better with something even bigger stretching him out.</p><p>"Do you want to keep going?"</p><p>Another nod. Max would do anything to have David keep touching him.</p><p>"I'm glad. Let's go." The shower was abruptly shut off, and Max blinked as he struggled to put his thoughts back in order. David pulled away from him, and Max shivered at the sudden draft of cold air. He felt like he was in a daze as he was gently pulled from the shower and wrapped up in a soft, plush towel. Lips pressed against his neck and shoulders, and Max sighed in content as he leaned into them.</p><p>David continued to guide him out of the bathroom and onto the bed where he was spread out on his back. His brain felt like sludge, and oddly enough the first thought in his head was that he was getting the sheets wet with his hair. He promptly forgot about his hair a second later as hands slipped under his bottom half and lifted him from the mattress. Max was practically bent in half, his knees against his chest, and then something warm and wet was probing at his most private parts.</p><p>Max's eyes shot open, the shock lifting the hazy fog from his mind. His body went rigid in realization. That was David's tongue. David was <em>licking</em> his asshole. His knee-jerk reaction was disgust, even though he knew he just bathed, but it felt so good. It was a sensation he'd never felt before and it was so utterly <em>bizarre</em> yet <em>amazing</em>, and his cock swelled with renewed interest against his stomach.</p><p>David's tongue continued to probe and massage his hole before carefully breaching inside. Then David began to move his head, thrusting his tongue in and out, and Max went cross-eyed from the strange pleasure. He was so confused, he didn't know why it felt so good. He never wanted it to end. He only wanted more, and he moaned softly as he rolled his hips against David's face.</p><p>"God, you're so small," David said with adoration. He pulled away to spread Max open with his thumbs and Max squirmed with discomfort. David's face was right there, looking right at all his most intimate parts, and now he was licking him again. The boy covered his face to hide his expressions.</p><p>David continued to tease him open until Max had to beg him to stop. He wanted to move on and get to the main event. It was what he'd be waiting for since David first put his mouth on him on the floor of the cabin.</p><p>Their positions were adjusted as David reached over the side of the bed. There was a rustling of bags, then David procured a bottle of lube similar to what he's used yesterday as well as a small box. Max's vision was still swimming but he was able to focus long enough to realize it was a box of condoms.</p><p>"What do you need those for?" Max questioned, raising himself onto his elbows. "It's not like I can get pregnant."</p><p>"It's less messy," David explained. "You'll thank me later. And besides, you should always practice safe sex."</p><p>Max rolled his eyes. He didn't mention that his sex-ed was mostly porn where people absolutely did not use condoms.</p><p>The boy watched as David grabbed a wrapper from the box and quickly tore it open. Then he watched with fascination as David effortlessly rolled the condom onto his length. He'd never seen someone put one on before. Granted, he'd never actually seen a condom before either. It was like something he'd always wondered about was just answered. David caught him watching and smiled as he gave himself a few indulgent strokes. "Ready?"</p><p>Max nodded eagerly. His body was singing with excitement and he subconsciously widened his legs around David's hips.</p><p>"Relax," David repeated, pushing Max flat on his back once more. "We can stop at any time if you don't like it. Tell me if it hurts."</p><p>"Yes, yes, I'll scream fire, whatever, just come on, David."</p><p>David clicked his tongue but obeyed as he grabbed Max's thighs and pushed his legs back against his chest. Next, he grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount on his length and smeared it around. An odd scent filled the air, and Max recognized it as cherry. He supposed it was fitting as David was about to pop <em>his</em> cherry.</p><p>Then finally, finally, the head of his dick pressed against Max's little hole and rubbed back and forth, just teasing the inside. It drove Max crazy. He didn't like being teased, he wanted David to just shove the whole thing inside.</p><p>"David, <em>please</em>," Max whined.</p><p>"You want it?"</p><p>"Fuck, you know I do, <em>please</em>."</p><p>David stroked Max's thigh, kissed the side of his knee, then carefully pushed inside. Just the head breached the hole, an easy wet slide thanks to the lube, and David tenderly began to rock his hips, working Max open little by little. There wasn't any pain, at least not yet, just a strange stretching sensation that burned like his fingers had and it just made him want more.</p><p>"All of it," Max begged, dragging his nails down David's arms. </p><p>Their eyes met, and Max's heart fluttered at the raw affection and lust swimming in David's pupils. The man looked ravenous, and Max's throat went dry as he grabbed his legs from behind his knees to brace himself, pulled all the way out, letting Max feel the space he left, then thrust back in, forcing his cock all the way inside. Max gasped and arched up.</p><p>Pain was the wrong word. Burn fit better. Max had never felt so full. If felt like David was touching his stomach, and as he slowly began to roll his hips, Max grunted in discomfort and clenched his eyes shut.</p><p>"Max, you're so tight," David rasped, his voice strained with effort. "Feels so good… Oh, <em>Max</em>."</p><p>Max could barely comprehend what David was saying. His body was being bombarded with so many new sensations. Muscles he didn't even know he had were being stretched and used, and holy shit David was inside him. Max was being fucked for the first time by his camp counselor. This was really happening.</p><p>That was the last thought in Max's head before David angled his hips just right and hit something deep inside him that made him see white. Heat pooled in his gut, rolling down to his toes and back up. His mouth fell open in pleasure, drool gathering on his lip as his eyes rolled back. The pleasure was so intense he could barely move. He couldn't even think. He was certain his brain had turned to liquid and was melting out his ears, but Max didn't care as long as David's cock kept rubbing him just like that.</p><p>"Does it feel good, Max?" David asked from above him, his breathing fast and labored. Max managed enough coherency to nod.</p><p>"Tell me," David demanded.</p><p>"S-So good," Max practically sobbed in reply.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, Max."</p><p>He understood the secret to anal sex now. He began to roll his hips up to meet David's thrusts, and a wet clapping sound filled the room. Max was embarrassed to realize it was the sound of their damp skin meeting over and over. "D-David, I think I'm gonna come," Max said, tears filling his vision.</p><p>David responded by grasping the boy's length and pumping it feverishly. It was just enough and Max arched up, his hands grasping at the sheets by his head, and he came with a shrill keen as white splattered all over his chest. His orgasm was so powerful some of it managed to reach his chin.</p><p>It didn't end there. David only paused to roll Max onto his side, then went right back to pounding into him.</p><p>"D-David," Max rasped, reaching for the man. His body was still trembling from his orgasm.</p><p>"Just a bit more," David replied breathlessly. "H-Hold on, Max…"</p><p>He could barely do <em>that</em>. His body was burning, he cock throbbed, and Max could only lay there and take it. David's length continued to rub against that spot inside him and the pleasure was so sharp it edged on pain. Max clung to the pillow beside his head to keep himself grounded, but he feared it would never end. It just kept going and going and going--</p><p>"David, <em>please</em>," Max begged, tears falling down his cheeks. "Please just come… I want you to."</p><p>"Oh god, <em>Max</em>--" David slammed into him once, twice, thrice, then finally finished with a guttural moan. His hips stuttered to halt, and Max could feel his cock pulsing inside him. He sobbed with relief. David grasped him by his hair and dragged him up into a messy kiss, their tongues rubbing together lazily. When they finally parted Max closed his eyes and let himself sink into the pillows. He'd never felt so tired.</p><p>"Max? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Nn."</p><p>"You might feel a little sore."</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>David carefully withdrew from him, and Max whined in discomfort. Now that it was over, he felt strangely empty. And <em>loose</em>. He reached a hand down to feel for his hole expecting it to be gaping wide open after all that but it felt relatively normal, albeit a little sensitive. He curiously pushed a finger inside, then quickly pulled away with a hiss. Scratch that, it was very sensitive.</p><p>With a pained grunt, Max drowsily rolled over onto his back and watched David remove the condom and toss it into the bin beside the bed. He remembered David mentioning that it was less messy with a condom, and now he supposed he understood. Although, the idea of David actually coming inside him wasn't completely unappealing.</p><p>"You're a mess," David said, interrupting Max's musings. He leaned over Max's front and dragged his tongue through the white splatter along his chest.</p><p>"Fuck," Max groaned as he covered his face with his arm. "You're disgusting."</p><p>"Heh. Maybe so. If I can be honest, I've never wanted to do that with anybody but you."</p><p>Disgusting and romantic. David was the whole package.</p><p>At some point, Max must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, he was wearing a pair of boxers and David was laying down beside him dressed in comfortable pajamas. Max groaned and reached for him.</p><p>"Hey, sleepyhead," David greeted, setting aside his phone to lace their fingers together. He grinned at Max's tired expression. "I wore you out, huh?"</p><p>Max blinked at him, trying to put himself back together after David had fucked him to pieces. "That wasn't a dream, was it?"</p><p>The man laughed. "Not at all."</p><p>"Even the part where you licked my ass?"</p><p>That time he had the sense to be embarrassed. "Th-that was real, too."</p><p>Max nodded and closed his eyes again. He rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around David's middle. He'd never felt so disoriented, so sluggish and exhausted. Was there such thing as a sex hangover?</p><p>"I just realized something," Max mumbled into David's chest. "I'm not a virgin anymore."</p><p>"No, I suppose you're not."</p><p>"You like that," Max continued, running his fingers down David's front. "You like being the first to fuck me."</p><p>"M-Max, that's…"</p><p>"It's just something I've noticed. You like that nobody else has touched me."</p><p>What he said made David nervous. Max could tell by the way he shifted.</p><p>"Max, you know that, um. W-well…" David's voice was trembling. He was embarrassed. He cleared his throat and continued. "Well, when it comes down to it, virginity is just a social construct. It doesn't matter, and even if you had been with someone else before me, I'd still love you the same. But--"</p><p>"Being my first turns you on." Max raised his head to smirk at him.</p><p>"... Yes, Max."</p><p>David turned to meet his eye. He'd confessed something personal and Max appreciated his honesty, so he reached forward to kiss him. David hummed and cupped the back of his head, holding him there before slowly pulling away. </p><p>"You know I expect a full run-down of how you fucked Bonquisha," Max said. </p><p>"<em>Max.</em>"</p><p>"Not right now! But. Eventually. For science." </p><p>Teasing David was one of his favorite passtimes, but Max was exhausted and all he wanted to do was curl up in David's arms and sleep for a year. They traded a few more lazy kisses before David finally turned off the lamp and pulled the covers over them both. Max was asleep within moments.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guess we'll just keep chugging along. How many times can I make these two fuck before I run out of steam?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Friction Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max gets a bit too comfortable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You promised you'd tell me."</p><p>"I promised no such thing."</p><p>"Okay, <em>I</em> promised you'd tell me, so spill it."</p><p>David grunted with effort as he heaved the top canoe down from the stack. Max was leaning against a stone nearby, "helping" David by observing from a distance.</p><p>"Now isn't the best time," David said as he hefted the boat onto his shoulder. His arms were strained with effort, which Max zeroed in on like a hawk.</p><p>"Why not? Nobody is around."</p><p>"Yes, but I'm working."</p><p>That's right, they were supposed to get the canoes ready to take the campers out on the lake. At least that's what David was doing while Max shamelessly ogled him. He'd been trying to get David to tell him his past sexual conquests for the past two days but the man had been surprisingly tight lipped about them. After all the filthy things they'd done together, Max had forgotten that David was a modest man.</p><p>"If not now, then when?"</p><p>"I-I don't know, just-- just <em>later</em>!"</p><p>Max growled in frustration and kicked the side of the boat stack. The canoes wobbled like a Jenga tower before toppling over all once, with one landing heavily right on Max's foot.</p><p>"<em>YOWCH!</em> Mother-fucking, titty-sucking, two-ball <em>BITCH</em><em>--</em>"</p><p>"Max!" David dropped the canoe he was carrying and darted over to him. "Are you okay?! Where does it hurt?"</p><p>"My fucking foot! Fucking broke all my fucking toes and shattered my fucking--"</p><p>"Hush! Let me see."</p><p>David kneeled by Max's right leg and delicately lifted his foot to take off his shoe and sock. He quickly checked him over, pressing down with his thumb in various places as Max cursed up a storm above him. "Max, you're fine. Nothing's broken. You'll probably just have a nasty bruise."</p><p>"<em>You</em> are a nasty bruise, don't fucking touch me." Max jerked away from David to sit down on the stone and nurse his sore foot. David watched him with bewildered amusement.</p><p>"Max, I love you, but you might be the most dramatic person I've never met."</p><p>"Shut up! Don't you have work to do?!"</p><p>David rolled his eyes and got to his feet. He finished dragging all the boats into the water and tied them to the dock before he returned to his poor injured junior counselor. After a bit more bellyaching about his "shattered foot", David carried him back to the mess hall where the campers were just finishing up lunch. Max clung to his shoulders with a smug expression on his face the whole way.</p><p>"What's wrong with Max?" cried Violet, one of the quieter campers. Max liked her because of that fact.</p><p>"He just hurt his foot," David soothed her as he sat Max down on one of the benches.</p><p>"How?!" squeaked another child, Andre, who was the youngest. "What happened?" The other campers chimed in as they crowded around Max.</p><p>"I got bit by a copperhead," Max said dramatically as he presented his foot. "See how swollen it is?"</p><p>The kids ate it up.</p><p>"How big was it?"</p><p>"Did it hurt?"</p><p>"Are you going to die?!"</p><p>Max dramatically held his hand to forehead as he laid down across the bench. "I think I only have minutes left. The pain! Oh, the <em>pain</em>…"</p><p>The kids erupted into a ruckus, scrambling all over Max and the tables, with even Poppy, the most sensitive child, bursting into tears.</p><p>"That's enough of that!" David intervened with a sharp tone. "Max, stop that! Everyone, Max is not going to die, he was not bitten by a copperhead, his foot got smashed by a canoe and he's going to be fine."</p><p>The campers collectively groaned in disappointment. Poppy's cries slowly calmed to mere sniffles. Max just simply smirked at the chaos he'd caused.</p><p>"Because of his little stunt, Max is not allowed to go out on the lake with us," David continued as he rounded the kids up into a line by the mess hall doors.</p><p>"Bummer," Max mumbled sarcastically.</p><p>"Which means he gets to help Quartermaster instead!"</p><p>"Oh, <em>hell</em> no!"</p><p>David frowned at the curse, but the children only giggled. They were used to Max and his language by now. "Don't aggravate your injury now," David said, sickeningly sweet, then herded the campers out the doors.</p><p>Once they were gone, Max heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned to see Quartermaster standing just a few feet away holding a leather belt in his hand.</p><p>"We gotta get a tourniquet on ya," he grunted. "Before the venom takes you."</p><p>Max regretted everything.</p>
<hr/><p>For most of his adult life, David had never thought of himself as a very sexual being. He'd always had a low sex-drive, never jacked off more than once a week, but now after being with Max it was like he was going through a second puberty. It felt like his body itched for Max, craved him, needed him to even function.</p><p>If David was honest, it scared him.</p><p>Canoeing around Lake Lilac was one of David's favorite camp activities, but even now with the campers and wilderness all around him he wanted nothing more than to drag Max back to the cabin, lock the door, and then not come out until tomorrow. All he could think about was Max beneath him, moaning and gasping, skin pearled in sweat. More than once he had to adjust his shorts to hide his erection. It was becoming a problem.</p><p>The canoe activity lasted for roughly two hours before they all returned safely to the docks to rendezvous with Max and Quartermaster. David had other activities planned for afterwards but his focus was so scrambled that he scrapped all of it and just decided on swimming to finish out the day. The campers were already in their swimsuits anyway.</p><p>Quartermaster took on stacking the canoes back up while David spent at least ten minutes wrangling the kids and putting sunscreen on them before tossing them all into the lake. Thank God for spray-on because he would have never succeeded.</p><p>"Nice job, camp man," Max drawled from behind him. "You forgot somebody, though."</p><p>David furrowed his brow and turned to face him, but immediately froze as he watched Max peel off his t-shirt. The boy tossed the shirt aside and smirked up at him. Smooth, lovely tan skin and his cute little nipples, the very image that had been haunting his thoughts all day. He knew exactly what he was doing, the devious little gremlin, but David was too smitten with him to be angry. He grabbed the bottle again and started forward to spray him down too, but Max stopped him.</p><p>"Not with that," Max said, smirk never leaving his face. "My skin is just <em>so</em> sensitive. I need the lotion." He held out said bottle to David, his hips cocked confidently to the side. His delicate little junior counselor with glass bones and paper skin.</p><p>"Max," David warned in a low voice. "This isn't a good idea."</p><p>"What's wrong? You don't want me to get burned, right?"</p><p>"Of course not, but--"</p><p>"Then hop to it, David."</p><p>Max plopped down on his towel, his legs crossed comfortably in front of him, and waited. David hesitated and glanced around at the other campers already absorbed into their playing. He ought to just ignore Max's antics and focus on his job, but another glance at the inviting slope of Max's shoulders inevitably drew him back in. He couldn't resist him. David didn't know why he even tried.</p><p>Shaking the bottle thoroughly, David kneeled at Max's back and poured a generous amount of sunscreen into his hand. He rubbed his palms together to warm it, and he was reminded of the motions of warming the lube up the night before. As if he wasn't aroused enough just staring at Max's nude back.</p><p>"I'm baking, David," Max nagged, rolling his rounded shoulders. "Get a move on."</p><p>David breathed deeply through his nose, held it, then exhaled as he raised his palms to smooth down Max's shoulder blades. Lord, he was so soft. David swallowed heavily as his hands slid back up to Max's neck to rub and knead, then traveled back down to the dip in Max's waist. This close up, David could see the marks he'd left in the crux of Max's shoulder. He'd have to be careful next time. They couldn't risk being so reckless.</p><p>"Mm, don't forget my lower back."</p><p>The man obeyed, dipping his hands low to tease the waistline of Max's swim trunks. The boy shivered under his touch, arching forward to allow more room, and David's mouth watered. He could barely resist the urge to just latch onto Max's pretty neck and pepper it with kisses.</p><p>"David."</p><p>"Yes, Max?"</p><p>"I'm getting hard."</p><p>David shook his head fondly. "Of course you are." He leaned forward so that he was breathing onto the back of Max's neck. The way the boy shuddered did not go unnoticed.</p><p>"Don't stop, David," Max whispered. "Please."</p><p>David's eyes darted left and right, making sure absolutely nobody was paying attention, before dipping his hand down the back of Max's trunks to rub at the cleft of his ass. Max exhaled slowly, lifting his hips a bit to allow David better access. He was able to extend his fingers forward enough to rub at his hole, and Max let out a quiet whine.</p><p>"I am going to jail," David whispered incredulously.</p><p>"Not until I fucking come," Max hissed. David realized then that the boy had his hand in his pocket and was rhythmically squeezing his groin. The little punk was rubbing one out right there on the beach. David couldn't believe his brashness.</p><p>"That's enough, Max," David said finally, pulling away completely.</p><p>"Damnit," Max growled in frustration. "Fuck you. I was close."</p><p>"Stop that. You're going to get us caught."</p><p>"Nobody's even <em>watching</em>."</p><p>"As far as you know."</p><p>Max glared at him, but that quickly morphed back into a cocky smirk as Max turned to face him. "You didn't do my front."</p><p>"Surely you can do that yourself."</p><p>"I'm asking for help, David. You said it yourself you never turn down a camper in need."</p><p>The boy was playing him like a fiddle just to rile him up. "Max, I <em>can't</em>."</p><p>"But Daddy, my nipples are <em>so</em> sensitive." Max's face contorted into a look of exaggerated pleasure as he rubbed his fingers over his chest. "Oh, it's too much, I can't take it!"</p><p>"Max!" David snapped.</p><p>"Chill out! I'm just messing with you."</p><p>Sometimes Max and his incessant pushing of his buttons really got to him. David rose to his feet, and when Max did the same, David paused to growl, "<strong>Maximilian, sit <em>down</em></strong>."</p><p>Without a fight, Max immediately sat back down.</p><p>"Put your own sunscreen on and don't say another word."</p><p>Max looked livid, and David just dared him to say something smart. They glared at each other for several strained seconds before Max furiously jerked himself around to face the other way.</p><p>David didn't like Max to be angry with him, but he had to put his foot down. Max was getting too bold, too comfortable with their relationship. He didn't comprehend just how much trouble they'd be in if they were caught, and David only had himself to blame for that. He coddled Max and he knew it, so this time he left Max to pout and joined the campers in a game of marco-polo.</p><p>"Hey, Mr. David?" Andre said as he swam closer.</p><p>"I've told you, Andre, it's just David."</p><p>"How come you leave your shirt on for swimming?"</p><p>David didn't notice Max's eyes suddenly latch onto him. "Ah, well. I have an embarrassing birthmark."</p><p>"Can I see?" Andre asked.</p><p>"Jeez, Andre, didn't you hear what he said?" said Kayden, who was the oldest of the children (besides Max). "He said it's embarrassing. Obviously he doesn't want us to see."</p><p>"Oh, right…"</p><p>David chuckled. The gaggle of campers this year were an interesting bunch.</p><p>Meanwhile, Max was lost in thought as he remembered the web of faded scars on David's back. He still hasn't asked what happened.</p>
<hr/><p>It was Saturday evening, so that meant campfires and s'mores. After everyone had showered and gotten back into their regular clothes, they gathered around the big bonfire and took their seats on the carved logs to relax. David intended only to give each camper a maximum of two s'mores like usual but Max managed to work him down to three each.</p><p>"They deserve it," Max argued. "Before the copperheads get them, too."</p><p>Poppy cried out and scrambled into David's lap.</p><p>"Max," David warned, shaking his head.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I'll stop."</p><p>He was a little shit at the best of times, but David could tell Max enjoyed his role as a counselor, even if he shirked his duties more often than not.</p><p>After campfire stories were shared and the s'mores were happily eaten, Quartermaster emerged from the shadows like a reptile from the sewers to take his turn for lights out.</p><p>"It is time," he drawled in that low voice of his. "Escape to your dreams while you still can."</p><p>"How come Max doesn't have to go to bed?" Kayden complained as he rubbed his eye.</p><p>"Because I'm special now go away."</p><p>Kayden stuck his tongue out at Max but followed the other tired children to the campers quarters. Max and David were finally alone.</p><p>"This log is hurting my ass," Max said. "Let's go to the cabin." He got up to leave, but David caught his wrist.</p><p>"Let's stay here a little longer. Please?"</p><p>Max frowned, but he sat back down onto their shared log and stared at the dying fire. Silence stretched on between them for several minutes.</p><p>"Do you still talk to Nikki and Neil, Max?" David asked softly.</p><p><em>Where the hell did that come from?</em> "Uh. Yeah, I keep in touch."</p><p>"I'm glad. You three were so close."</p><p>The silence continued to drag on. Max wasn't really sure what David was waiting for. All he wanted to do was go back to the cabin and fool around some more.</p><p>"It's such a nice evening," David said, leaning back to look up at the sky.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so." Max was getting impatient.</p><p>"Sometimes it's nice just to--"</p><p>"David, what the hell are we doing?" Max interrupted. "We're wasting time out here when we could be doing other things."</p><p>"Don't you think we're going a little overboard?" David replied, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>"Frankly, I don't think we're going <em>enough</em>." David had been denying him all day and Max was sick of it. "What's the matter with you? Are you pissed at me for something?"</p><p>The man sighed and rubbed his forehead. "No, Max."</p><p>"Then what gives? Are you sick of me already?" Max's mind was already running through all the negatives, all the worst case scenarios. David had changed his mind, finally came to his senses about being involved with some damaged child and realized how much better off he is without him.</p><p>"Of course not! Max, calm down."</p><p>"Then why are you being so… so--"</p><p>"Why am I not letting you seduce me?" David finished. "Max, we've been way too reckless lately. What happened at the lake today was unacceptable."</p><p>Max rolled his eyes. "You're such a prude."</p><p>"And <em>you</em> are not listening to me!" David grasped his chin and forced him to look at him. "Do you have any idea what kind of risks we're taking here? The kind of mess we've gotten ourselves into?"</p><p>Max smiled humorlessly. "<em>You</em> kissed <em>me</em>, David."</p><p>His words cut like daggers, and he could see it as David reeled back with hurt. Several emotions passed over the man's face, too many for Max to decipher, before he settled on defeat as he looked down at the ground. "You're right," David admitted. "This is all my fault. I let this happen."</p><p>"Wait, David, that's not what I--"</p><p>"I can't do this."</p><p>The warmth of the evening was sapped away with his words. Max's face paled with horror as David got to his feet and began to walk away.</p><p>"D-David, wait! Please!" Max took off after him, having to jog ahead to keep up with David's longer stride. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I agreed to this, I wanted this, I still do!"</p><p>"But you were <em>right</em>," David argued. "I'm the one that couldn't just leave it alone. I'm the one that kissed you, someone much too young for me and clearly wasn't ready for something like this. I knew that, I <em>knew</em> that, and I still--"</p><p>"Stop it. <em>Stop it!</em> You're twisting this into something it's not, you didn't <em>molest</em> me, David." He pushed ahead to stand directly in front of David's path with his arms outstretched at his sides. The man was forced to stop in his tracks.</p><p>"Max," David sighed, eyes glistening. "If someone knew, I could go to prison. I'd never see you again."</p><p>"Except nobody does!" Max said desperately, stepping forward to grasp David's shirt. "I would never tell anyone! I don't <em>want</em> to tell anyone! I love you, David!" He rolled up onto his tip-toes and kissed him. It lasted for only an instant before David pressed his hands against Max's shoulder and shoved him away. The boy fell onto his back in the middle of the dirt path.</p><p>"You haven't listened to a word I said!" David raged. "You can't just <em>do</em> that, Max!"</p><p>"But <em>you</em> did!" Max screamed back. Tears filled his vision as sobs bubbled up in his chest. "You kissed me and you gave me everything and now you want to just take it away!"</p><p>As Max began to cry, David seemed to realize what he'd done. He looked at his hands, then back to Max crumpled on the ground in front of him. "Max, I… I'm so sorry."</p><p>"David," Max said miserably as he reached for him, and David didn't hesitate to sweep him up into his arms. He clutched him tight, tucking his head into his shoulder with one hand firm around his waist. Max clung to him like an infant and wrapped his arms around his neck.</p><p>"I don't regret this," David whispered. "I don't regret <em>you</em>." He turned into Max's hair and kissed his temple, rocking the boy in his arms as they embraced.</p><p>With all the tenderness he could muster, David slipped his arms under Max's body and hefted him up. Without another word, he carried him back to the counselor cabin and locked the door behind him.</p><p>Just being in the cabin, the proverbial love nest, must have an effect on Max as he turned his head and pressed warm, open-mouthed kisses to David's neck. He continued to mouth at the tender skin as David placed him on the sofa. David pulled away, but Max caught him by the back of the neck and brought him into a proper kiss. His flesh was weak and Max was so warm, so the man gave in almost immediately.</p><p>David climbed onto the sofa and straddled Max's lap, cupping his face and pressing his tongue between his lips. Max let out a needy moan and slipped his hands around David's back. The man was pleasantly solid in his lap, and as he slowly began to rock his hips against him, Max reached his hands farther to grasp at the swell of rear. David had always been lanky, but he was still fit with a very squeezable ass. To a teenager like Max it was heaven.</p><p>The friction was building between them until the heat was unbearable. Their lips parted, leaving a thin trail of saliva between their mouths that broke upon Max's chin, which David greedily lapped up. Then he slid from Max's lap and onto the ground between his knees.</p><p>"David--"</p><p>"Shh."</p><p>Max's jeans were opened and he wasn't wearing underwear. It was something he did to surprise David, but after their argument he felt a little silly. His cock was already hard, and David didn't even pause as he leaned down to nuzzle his mouth against the base. He closed his eyes and inhaled, looking like an addict with their next fix, and Max finally realized that David was every bit as addicted to what they had as he was.</p><p>"I love you so much, Max," David whispered against the shaft. He dragged his tongue along the length until he reached the tip where he wrapped his lips around to suck. His tongue did wicked things and Max was reminded of that first night. David was way too good and Max didn't stand a chance. He grasped at David's hair and rolled up into his heavenly mouth, tilting his head back to moan out his name. David gagged around him, but he simply grasped Max's hips tight and swallowed him down.</p><p>"David, I'm gonna come," Max warned.</p><p>David chuckled around him and the vibrations felt incredible. He looked up at Max, bobbing his head relentlessly along his cock, and Max's jaw went slack. Right before he blew his load, David pulled away and squeezed the base of his prick firmly, cutting off his climax, and Max could have sobbed in frustration.</p><p>"That's so <em>mean</em>," Max whined.</p><p>"My little bottle rocket," David teased, licking the sensitive head once and Max jerked. "You're so easy."</p><p>"Shut <em>up</em>." His cock throbbed uncomfortably so he didn't feel particularly humorous.</p><p>"Are you sure you want my mouth?" David asked, rubbing his cheek against Max's thigh. "Or maybe… you want something else?"</p><p>Between his frustration and the distracting warmth of David's hand stroking him lazily, Max had a hard time figuring out what David was referring to. "The olympics?" he asked.</p><p>David smiled, his cheeks flushing pink, and nodded.</p><p>"R-Right now?"</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>"Oh." Max licked his lips. "Yeah. Yes, let's do that."</p><p>Sex was still very new between them, and so far they'd only done it the one time since Max's behind was rather sore after the fact. A day or so had passed since then, enough time for his body to recuperate, so he started to get up from the couch expecting a repeat. David planted a hand in the center of his chest and pushed him back down, and Max could only watch in confusion as the man stood up and began unbuckling his belt. His shorts dropped to the floor, along with his underwear, and Max's eyes latched onto his hard cock as it hovered just inches in front of his face. David smiled down at him as he crawled back onto Max's lap, the curve of his bottom resting snugly against Max's length.</p><p>"David," Max whispered, looking up at the man with reverence and idolization. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe he had his camp counselor straddling him, and he certainly couldn't believe it as David reached between them to align Max's prick with his entrance.</p><p>"W-Wait a second," Max stuttered as he grasped David's sides. "Isn't that going to hurt?" He recalled all the things David had done for him to prepare for the penetration, how gentle and patient he'd been with him as he carefully worked him open. Max was still learning the ways of the trade but he at least understood there were steps involved.</p><p>"I'll be fine," David assured him. "I want you."</p><p>Max was far too horny to even begin to argue, so he shut his mouth as David leaned back to rub the head of the boy's cock against his hole. Max had a front row seat to the show as the tip breached inside, and the friction was a bit dry but holy shit it was so tight and hot that Max thought he was going to combust. He couldn't look away as his cock disappeared into that pink little hole bit by bit, until David was fully seated in his lap. It was a miracle Max hadn't already climaxed. His iron grip on David's pale hips might be the only thing holding him together.</p><p>"Oh my god," Max whispered, his chest heaving. "<em>Oh my god.</em>" He looked up at David, whose face was contorted with effort. Sweat beaded on his temples, his brow furrowed and jaw clenched. Max couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure or both. David opened his eyes, caught Max's concerned gaze, then shook his head dismissively.</p><p>"I'm fine," he said hoarsely. "It's just been awhile." He began to roll his hips, muscular thighs clenching as he worked, and Max's eyes rolled back in his head as hot pleasure washed over him like decadent lava. David's insides were like wet velvet, squeezing and sliding all over him.</p><p>"David, it's so good," Max moaned, his hands clawing at the man's shirt.</p><p>David nodded drunkenly, leaning forward to brace his hands on the back of the couch as he began to bounce on Max's lap in earnest. From this angle, their faces were just a breath away with Max staring up at David like he was his god. He'd been looking up to this man the whole time he'd known him and now they were here, fucking on the couch in the middle of the counselor cabin. If his ten-year-old self could see him now…</p><p>David let out a moan above him and Max's attention snapped to his face. He wondered if he was reaching that special spot inside David like he had with him. He wanted it to be good for him, too.</p><p>"Does it feel good?" Max asked, sliding his hands up the slope of David's lean back. It occurred to Max that he might be smaller than what David was used to. He was young after all, and there was a considerable height difference between them. "I-I hope I'm not… i-inadequate or--"</p><p>"You're <em>perfect</em>," David murmured, running his hand through Max's hair to cup the back of his neck. He covered Max's lips with his own and kissed him deeply, and any doubts he had dissolved in the blissful swipe of David's tongue.</p><p>The pleasure mounted so quickly that Max was at the brink before he could comprehend it. He couldn't even warn David before he was already coming inside him with a pained squeal, grabbing David's hips and thrusting up into him fast and rough to ride it out.</p><p>"Oh!" David gasped, clutching to Max's shoulders tightly. "M-Max--!"</p><p>David seemed to get tighter, and Max wrapped his arms around the man's middle as a spew of curses spilled from him. "<em>Fuckfuckfuck</em>! I can't-- Jesus <em>fuck</em>!"</p><p>The intensity was overwhelming, and Max kept pumping cum into David's pliant body until his muscles finally unclenched and the pleasure began to ebb away. Max continued to cling to the man as he trembled with the aftershocks. It felt like his soul had gotten sucked out through his dick and the only thing keeping him from falling apart was David sitting on his lap. David held him and stroked his hair until he finally calmed down, then he slowly pulled away from him to pepper his face with kisses.</p><p>"Are you okay, Max?"</p><p>"I think so… Holy shit, David."</p><p>His counselor laughed breathlessly, then dropped one of his hands between their bodies to touch himself. Max realized belatedly that David hadn't finished and suddenly felt very small.</p><p>"I'm sorry… Can I help?"</p><p>David shook his head before nuzzling against Max's face. "Just hold me."</p><p>So Max did. He ran his hands up the back of David's shirt, rubbing his sides and hips, while pressing kisses wherever he could reach. He realized he was still inside David, and an idea came to him.</p><p>"Hey," Max whispered, nosing against David's cheek. "You're the first person I've ever put my dick in."</p><p>The wording wasn't as pretty as a romance novel, but it affected David all the same. He blushed all the way up to his ears, his breath hitching as his hand stroked furiously.</p><p>"I'm inside you," Max continued dreamily. "For the first time. You're my first, David."</p><p>A moan spilled from his lips, and it only took a few more seconds before David was coming all over himself. Then David was grabbing his face and kissing him furiously. He didn't stop kissing him until he had to breathe, then they embraced each other and just… <em>Existed</em>. They forgot about the rest of the world and it was just the two of them alone together wrapped up in their love.</p><p>When they finally parted from each other, David slowly stood up, and Max slipped out of him with an unsettling wet noise. White gushed from him and slid down his leg, and Max really understood why David preferred condoms, but he couldn't deny how hot it was.</p><p>"Shower?" Max suggested. David nodded tiredly as he held out his hand, and Max immediately took it.</p><p>Later, after they were clean and dry and already in bed, David turned to Max and laced their fingers together.</p><p>"Max, I want you to know something," David began softly, stroking Max's hair between his fingers. "This isn't going to be easy between us."</p><p>"I know that," Max replied just as quietly, already on the verge of sleep.</p><p>"What we have is… very unconventional. I love what we have right now but I'm not always going to be 100% on board with this. I have to ask you to be patient with me when that happens. I… I hope you're okay with that."</p><p>Of course he was. Max said it before; he was all in. He wasn't going to give up on David so easily. He smiled and nodded, and David sighed in relief. He tilted forward to nuzzle their foreheads together.</p><p>"I love you, Max. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, which is why I want you to remember that you're the one at the wheel here. If one day you decide that you want to stop, then we stop. Whether it's too much or not enough or any other reason, then it's done. No strings attached. Okay?"</p><p>Max's eyes felt wet with tears. He nodded once more, and David continued. "You're young, Max. But you're so, <em>so</em> smart. Maybe we'll be together forever and I'd love that, but you're mature enough to understand that may not happen and that's not a bad thing. Sometimes you outgrow people and there's nothing wrong with that."</p><p>"But I don't <em>want</em> to outgrow you," Max replied miserably.</p><p>"Oh, Max--" David kissed him again, a lingering kiss to his lips that made him shiver. When they pulled away, Max grasped David's hand and held it to his cheek.</p><p>"What happens if <em>you</em> decide you don't want me anymore?" Max said.</p><p>David only smiled. "I'd say that's next to impossible."</p><p>Max wanted to believe that. Him and David would be together forever. He let himself fall into that wishful dream as he closed his eyes to David's strong and steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy inauguration.</p><p>I have no idea where I'm going. If you have some smut ideas, maybe drop em down and I might include it? Who knows.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>